The following information is provided to assist the reader in understanding technologies disclosed below and the environment in which such technologies may typically be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document. References set forth herein may facilitate understanding of the technologies or the background thereof. The disclosure of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
Current methods for isolating bacteria from, for example, body fluids (such as blood) require 48 hours or longer in a hospital, laboratory or other setting to determine the exact species, strain or type of bacteria present. Moreover, those methods are unable to quantify accurately any detected bacteria and are limited to those that readily grow on an agar plate. A quicker, quantitative assay or test would be highly beneficial.